Time 6: O Início
by Hinata Hyuga lover4ever
Summary: Abandonadas por suas equipes Hinata, Sakura, Karin, Ino, Tenten e Temari, presas em profundos sentimentos despertam um poder arrasador, com uma proposta capaz de mudar suas vidas, elas formam uma família e tem um futuro magnifico pela frente. Mas quando as pessoas que destruíram seus corações voltam e anseiam por elas, como sera que elas vão reagir?Aventura/Família/Romance HIATO.
1. Fodisse: ATIVAR!

**Hinata:**

Eu olhava as 18 figuras se afastando do portão, rindo, conversando e comemorando.

Comemorando porque conseguiram se livrar da pedra no sapato.

Com a pedra no sapato eu me refiro a mim mesma, Sakura, Karin, Ino, Tenten e Temari.

As 18 figuras são nossas equipes, ou melhor ex-equipes.

Eles nos abandonaram, nos tacharam de fracas e desistiram de nós.

Eu percebi que eu estava sozinha, minha família me abandonou, e minha equipe também.

E eu senti aquele tsunami em mim, um tsunami de ódio, o meu ódio chega a um nível insuportável para uma mera humana, para uma mera garota.

Mas dessa vez eu não lutei contra ele eu só deixei ele dominar meu corpo, e eu gostei, porque junto a ele veio o poder. Como fiz com o ódio, eu não lutei contra ele, eu senti o poder inundando minhas veias, mas a melhor parte é que eu sabia que ambos eram irrefreáveis, cada batida do meu coração era um mar de ódio e poder, e eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que nunca mais ia parar.

Mais nessa hora eu não tinha consciência da tamanha intenção de matar que eu estava liberando, ou que meu chakra já tinha passado de um nível absurdo e que todos ao meu redor estavam sentindo isso.

Mas eu muito menos tinha consciência da 5 hokage nos observando extremamente espantada.

**Sakura:**

Eu não estava zangada. EU ESTAVA FURIOSA.

O que diabos aconteceu com "_Aqueles que não seguem a regra são a escória, mas aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são piores que a escória._" ?

Eles nos abandonaram, nem mais nem menos.

NOS ABANDONARAM.

Então aquilo veio, não era a *S interior* porque a raiva dela não é assim e isso não é raiva, de algum modo eu sabia o que isso era, isso era vingança.

Aquela sensação de queimação, aquela raiva sem limites e aquele desejo inevitável de querer destruir os que causaram sua dor, e eu não segurei aquilo eu deixei pra fora e eu não ligava. Eu estava muito bem com o poder que enchia cada pedacinho do meu ser. Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar em breve

**K****arin:**

Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que eu sinto.

Eu não se choro ou fico brava. Eu acho que os dois.

Eles me deixaram.

Depois do meu estado de choque, veio a fúria. E dessa vez eu não estava a empurrando.

Eu estava como um papel quando jogado na água, se encharcando de pouquinho em pouquinho até ficar completamente encharcado, a única diferença é que eu não estava encharcada em água mas sim em fúria, e não só em fúria como em poder, e eu não estava ligando para isso nem um pouquinho.

E tudo o que eu sei é que eles vão ver, todos eles.

**Ino:**

Eu estava horrorizada.

Horrorizada porque a minha equipe me abandonou.

O que aconteceu com "Ino-Shika-Cho"?

Eu senti uma ira desconhecida passando por todo o meu corpo, e ela, eu querendo ou não, ia permanecer em mim, e eu estava feliz com a acompanhante dela: o poder.

Ah é baby, isso vai se muito bom.

**Tenten:**

Fodam-se seus bostas.

A gente nunca foi uma equipe mesmo.

Todo meu rancor se transformou em raiva e poder, tudo o que eu senti se transformou em raiva e poder puro.

E eu acho isso bom pra caralho.

**Temari:**

Traidores malditos.

Família maldita.

Irmãos malditos.

Sensei maldito.

A minha angústia e pânico é tudo o que me resta. Bem era tudo o que me restava, já que se transformaram em ódio e poder. E eu estou afundando no prazer por isso.

**Normal:**

"Meninas nós precisamos conversar." Uma voz as tirou de seu transe.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: A proposta de Tsunade/Nova família.

Não sei quando vai sair :-D

* * *

Obrigado por ler e não se esqueça de comenta!*-*

-S interior é a Sakura interior (OBVIO) ela vai aparecer muito pouco aqui.

Sasuke não saiu com Orochimaru, sem massacre Uchiha (eu vou precisa do Itachi-bonitão), Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo moram em Konoha (EBAAAAA). *-*

Desculpe se a erros de gramática.

Bjs e queijos da tia Black!


	2. Nossa nova mãe propõe uma coisa muito 10

Karin/Sakura/Hinata/Ino:12

Tenten/Temari:13

* * *

"Fala"

_Pensamento_

**P.o.v**

Descrição

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Bem eu vou direto ao ponto. Seus senseis e time vieram reclamar para mim sobre vocês, que vocês são fracas, não são qualificadas para ser ninjas e etc. Inicialmente eu fui contra, mas estava de mãos atadas e não pude fazer nada, somente tirar vocês de suas equipes. Mais eu vi muito potencial em vocês, e hoje vocês confirmaram o que eu pensava, todo mundo viu a aura de poder que as rodeava, embora a Hinata exalasse intenção de matar também. Meninas eu quero propor uma oferta, uma oferta que vai mudar total mente a vida de vocês." Tsunade falou.

"Que oferta?" Ino perguntou.

"Eu quero oferecer a vocês um treinamento com os maiores ninjas que já viveram, com um poder maior que os kages. Vocês aceitam a oferta?" Tsunade perguntou.

"Hai" As meninas falaram em uníssono perfeita.

"Ótimo, vocês vão numa viajem de treinamento por 5 anos, mas antes de explicar tudo vocês podem me dizer suas afinidades elementais?" Tsunade perguntou.

"Suiton." Hinata falou.

"Katon." Karin falou.

"Doton." Tenten falou.

"Fuuton." Temari falou.

"Raiton." Sakura falou.

"Hikiriton." Ino falou.

"Certo, recapitulando vocês vão treinar por 5 anos numa ilha escondida, vão concentrar o treinamento na suas afinidades, vão melhorar ninjutsu, taijutsu e genjutsu, vão aprender novas coisas como ninjutsu médico e etc, vão invocar animais, aprender várias coisas sobre seus clãs e muitas outras coisas." Tsunade falou.

Isso as pegou de surpresa, pois nenhuma esperava que tantas coisas estivessem no pacote.

"E é lógico que eu vou acompanhar cada passo do caminho das minhas filhas." Tsunade falou.

As meninas sorriram. No momento em que Tsunade colocou os pés na aldeia ela se apaixonou pelas meninas e vice-versa, então elas começaram a formar consigo não só um vinculo com Tsunade mas entre elas e hoje elas são melhores amigas e se consideram irmãs.

"Ótimo então meu substituto será Uchiha Itachi, eu confio nele e em mais ninguém, mas antes de ir eu tenho mais uma coisa a fazer, SHIZUNE." Tsunade gritou na última parte

Em questão de segundos Shizune estava na sala.

"Shizune mande uma mensagem aos pais dessas meninas falando que elas não são mais Sabaku no Temari, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Mitsashi, Karin Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga e Sakura Haruno, mas sim Temari Senju, Ino Senju, Tenten Senju, Karin Senju, Hinata Senju e Sakura Senju." Tsunade falou sorrindo.

As meninas correram até Tsunade e a abraçaram como se não tivesse amanhã.

"Meninas façam as malas, Shizune também faça as suas e chame Itachi Uchiha aqui." Tsunade ordenou.

"Hai."

Alguns segundos depois Itachi estava na sala.

**ITACHI POV**

"Itachi, eu vou embora por 5 cinco anos e eu quero que você fique no meu posto, você é a pessoa mais confiável que essa aldeia tem, você aceita?" Tsunade perguntou.

"Hai."

"Ótimo, caso alguém de seus clãs venha procurar elas, lhes entregue isso." Ela falou estendendo seis pergaminhos.

"Elas?" Perguntou.

"Você já vai descobrir, bem eu vou pegar minhas coisas e antes que eu me esqueça isso é pra você." Ela me entregou um outro pergaminho.

"Para aqueles que não são de seus clãs mas ainda perguntarem por elas, mostre isso a eles mas que fique com você." Ela falou.

"Certo." Falei.

"Bem eu já vou, você vai fazer um bom trabalho como Hokage Itachi." Ela falou pegando suas coisas então ela me deu o chapéu, me abraçou e saiu.

Eu me sentei e comecei a ler o pergaminho:

_Hinata ex-Hyuga_

_Temari ex-Sabaku_

_Tenten ex-Mitsashi_

_Sakura ex-Haruno_

_Karin ex-Uzumaki_

_Foram numa viagem de cinco anos de treinamento com a quinta Hokage e mãe adotiva: Tsunade Senju, portanto o sobrenome delas é Senju._

_Desde que Hinata fora deserdada pelo seu clã não a vera nada que os Hyuga possam fazer, o mesmo acontece com as outras meninas._

_Desde que as meninas sa__íram de suas equipes, eu tomei a liberdade de criar um novo time, um time tão lendário quanto os Sannins, só que bem mais poderoso e mortal, tão poderoso como um Kage e um Bijuu juntos. Por meio dessa carta deixe-me lhes apresentar o magnífico e lendário_

_TIME 6_

_A primeira equipe com seis membros. Eu e mais seis pessoas seremos os senseis._

_Mundo Shinobi se prepare porque o time 6 já começou sua jornada._

* * *

Próximo capítulo: A lendária ilha dos seis elementos/Conhecendo os senseis.

Eu demorei muito?

* * *

Vocês já perceberam o porque de não haver o massacre Uchiha, mas o Itachi tem um papel muito mais importante nessa história. DICA: triângulo heuheuheuheu.

Uma coisa que deve ter ficado meio confusa, por que diabos está escrito clã Uzumaki? É porque depois de muitos anos após a destruição de Uzushigakure, uma grande parte do clã sobreviveu e veio para Konoha.

Eu sinto muito pelo atraso das minhas outras histórias. Verdade seja dita eu nem comecei os outros capítulos, meu objetivo principal foi terminar a minha história "A Última Subete" mas agora eu estou começando a me focar mais em "O Time 6: O Início" eu vou tentar atualizar logo, mas não prometo nada.

Um obrigada aos que curtiram e estão seguindo.

Bem é só isso então tchau e beijos e queijos da tia Black


	3. Conhecendo os Senseis muito fodões

**P.o.v**

Descrição(locais, pessoas, animais, etc...)

_Pensamento_

"Fala"

Fic.

**_*Flashback*_**

* * *

**Comentários(*-*):**

Kelly: Oh my dear, i like you the way you think. Não só são as caras mais as suas atitudes. Acredite eu vou fazer eles sofrerem, ah se eu vou, dessa vez o destino não ta do lado deles não. Mas os queridíssimos senseis também estão no topo da lista de merda das mina MUAHAHAHAHA. Menos Akamaru, ele é muito bom. Eu realmente me sinto lisonjeada por você gostar da minha fic *-*. Aproveite o capítulo, beijos honey!

* * *

**TSUNADE POV**

_Logo vamos chegar na ilha._

Já fazia duas semanas desde que as meninas, ela e Shizune saíram de Konoha, nos dois primeiros dias elas já atravessaram dois países. Em seguida elas foram indo em direção ao ocidente, atravessar tudo lhes custou doze dias, e graças a Kami sem nenhum bandido e agora estão num navio indo para a ilha.

**NORMAL POV**

O navio atracou num pequeno cais. A madeira escura logo deu lugar a uma grama verdejante.

"Incrível!" Hinata exclamou, olhando para trás.

Logo todo mundo entendeu o que Hinata queria dizer.

Abaixo do cais havia uma praia magnífica, a grama logo ia dando lugar a areia que chegava a ser branca, mas a verdadeira beleza estava no oceano, a água começava um belíssimo azul-turquesa e terminava num magnífico azul-marinho infinito, você conseguia ver toda a beleza dos seres do mundo aquático.

"Bonito não é?" Uma voz grave e rouca porém suave e calmante.

Todas se viraram para ver um homem.

Homem muito alto e musculoso. De pele alva. Olhos cianos e cabelo lavanda, liso e comprido. Ele veste uma camisa roxo-escuro, de mangas longas, a camisa se abre no torso, revelando uma camisa arrastão de gola alta. Calças azuis escuro, ele usa sapatos ninja branco, com ataduras enrolando seus pés. Seu cabelo que vai até o joelho é preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, sua franja é separada nos dois lados, emoldurando seu rosto até o pescoço. Ele tem uma tatuagem de uma lua branca e prata delineada em anil na testa.

"Olá meu nome é Yuki Shimizu, vocês devem ser as nossas aprendizes." O homem, agora conhecido como Yuki, cumprimentou com um rosto calmo, sorrindo suavemente.

"Sim nós somos, é um praz-" Ino começou, mas foi interrompida.

"OH YUKI, ONDE DIABOS É QUE VOCÊ TÁ?" Uma outra voz perguntou/gritou, interrompendo Ino. A voz também era masculina, era grave mas cheia de energia.

"Eu estou aqui Akihiko." Yuki calmamente falou.

"Poxa Yu- Wow, parece que nossas aprendizes já chegaram!" O homem agora apresentado como Akihiko exclamou, ficando ao lado de Yuki.

Akihiko é um pouco mais baixo que Yuki. Tem pele bronzeada, cabelos bronze, cacheado até o ombro. Olhos dourados. Ele veste um colete branco sem mangas, e debaixo usa uma camisa arrastão de gola alta e manga comprida. Calça amarelo claro e botas ninja bronze. Sua franja é puxada para trás, duas mechas emolduram seu rosto. Ele tem uma tatuagem de uma estrela dourada delineada em branco na bochecha esquerda.

"Oi eu sou Akihiko Takahashi, seu novo sensei." Akihiko comprimento, cheio de energia.

"Akihiko, seja mais calmo, se continuar assim vai assusta-las." Yuki falou.

"Aff, se eu for mais calmo eu vou acabar como você! TEME!" Akihiko exclamou.

"Como é que é você disse DOBE?!" Yuki exclamou/perguntou irritado.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"...

"Porra, por que vocês discutem tanto? Kami-Sama! As meninas mal acabaram de chegar e vocês já estão discutindo. Maravilhoso caralho! Que ótima impressão que vocês dão de nós para nossas alunas, porra!" Uma outra voz masculina exclamou irritada, como as vozes de Yuki e Akihiko essa voz é grave e alta, realmente alta.

Um homem saiu das sombras:

"Sinto muito por eles, meu nome é Haruhiro Sakurai." A terceira voz misteriosa se apresentou.

Alto. Pele canela. Cabelo verde-oliva, comprido e espetado. Olhos verde-musgo. Usa uma blusa arrastão com mangas compridas, e por cima uma blusa verde-esmeralda, com mangas curtas. Ele usa shorts marrom-café que param um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos. Usa botas ninja marrom-terra, com bandagens cobrindo os pés. A parte de cima de seu cabelo é preso num rabo em quanto a outra é solta. Ele tem uma tatuagem de uma folha verde-floresta delineada em marrom na costa de sua mão esquerda.

"Haruhiro, Yuki, Akihiko nossas aprendizes já chegaram? São elas que estão aí?" Uma voz feminina perguntou. Doce, como a de uma mãe.

"Sim, elas estão aqui venham conhece-las ! Elas são uma graça!" Akihiko respondeu.

Então, não uma mas TRÊS mulheres vieram.

"Takara Ishida, prazer." A mulher da voz maternal se apresentou.

Takara é alta, magra, com uma figura não muito curvilínea, mas ainda assim realmente bonita. Pele cor de clara, ligeiramente bronzeada, muito ligeiramente. Cabelo amarelo-vibrante, curto, cacheado. Com olhos rosa-chá. Ela usa uma blusa arrastão de manga longa, de um ombro só, e por cima uma outra blusa no mesmo estilo, só que com o outro ombro e não é arrastão, mas sim um tecido de cor rosa-seco. Ela usa uma calça amarelo-escuro com uma saia amarelo-canário com duas fenda nos lados por cima. E botas rosa-escuro com um salto baixo. Ela tem uma tatuagem de uma flor de cerejeira delineada em amarelo um pouco abaixo do pescoço.

"Sora Miyazaki." Uma outra mulher ao lado de Takara se apresentou. Sua voz é grave e sábia, mas simpática.

Sora é alta, com um corpo ampulheta perfeito. Pele levemente bronzeada. Cabelo pretos, longos e lisos. Olhos pratas. Usa uma regata preta, com decote quadrado e mangas longas e largas. Ela usa uma calça branca. Botas cinzas de salto baixo. Seu longo cabelo até o meio do quadril fica preso em uma longa trança francesa. Ela tinha uma tatuagem de uma nuvem cinza delineada em preto no lugar onde o ombro encontra o pescoço.

"Kazuko Kimura." Uma outra mulher se apresentou, sua voz é alta e fina, mas não é estridente.

Kazuko é alta, tem uma figura agradável. Pele clara. Cabelo laranja-claro, até os ombros, uma confusão de cachos. Olhos vermelho-escuro. Usa uma vermelhos-escuro, mangas compridas, apertada no busto, braços e gola, e solta em baixo dos seios, a parte inferior tinha um corte em V invertido até o final da blusa que revelava o tecido arrastão por baixo. Calças laranja-escuro. Sapatos ninja vermelhos com salto baixo. Ela tem uma tatuagem de um Sol laranja delineado em vermelho na bochecha oposta a de Akihiko.

E assim as meninas conheceram seus novos senseis.

* * *

EU TERMINEI!

OMG! Eu graças a deus terminei, eu já estava trabalhando nesse capítulo já fazia 3 dias x_x.

Em fim creio eu que vocês notaram que a maior parte do capítulo só foi descrições. Eu tentei fazer uma descrição detalhada dos senseis, para não ter que ficar explicando de pouquinho em cada capítulo, e eu tenho que admitir que eu gostei. Mas vocês não viram nada, as das meninas vai dar uma história inteira HEUHEUHEUHEU *-*, mas vocês não vão ter que se preocupar com isso agora, só vai acontecer nó fim dos 5 anos.

Em fim esse capítulo ia ficar ENORME, em todo o sentido da palavra, então eu dividi o capítulo em duas partes. A primeira é as meninas conhecendo os senseis e a segundo é o tour pela ilha.

Espero que não tenha demorado, um agradecimento a Kelly por comentar.

Bjs e queijos da tia Hina L.

**PS: **Mudei meu nome *_* BJS S2 S2


	4. Mansão: I LOVE YOU

Coisa importante que eu decidi mudar:

Descrição ( só a pequena surpresa que logo vai chegar)

'Descrição'(pessoas, locais, etc.)

*Flashback* e *Coisas que aconteceram*

* * *

Elas terão coisas do futuro, essas coisas são: geladeiras. Microondas. Fogão. Celulares e fones. Televisão.

* * *

Apelidos:

Hinata: Hime, Tenshi, Hi, Hina, Nata.

Sakura: Cherry, Rosinha, Sa, Saku, Kura.

Ino: Doida do Shopping, Loira, Inny, nony, Yamanaka.

Tenten: Panda, Mestre das armas, Te, Tenny, Ten.

Temari: Sabidinha, Garota do leque, Tem, Tema e Mari.

Karin: Ruivinha, Pimentinha, Ka, Kari, Rin.

* * *

**SAKURA:**

Nós saímos da praia e fomos para a floresta, eu nunca vi flora e fauna tão rica e bela em toda a minha curta vida. Nós passamos por uma cachoeira belíssima, a Hi queria porque queria entra nela, foi muito engraçado.

*"Logo vocês chegarão na sua nova casa!" Takara falara, animada, enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Hinata.*

Chegamos!... Espera um pouco... Kami-sama!... Aquilo é uma "casa"!?

'A "casa" tem cinco andares. Ela é bege-claro. Cada andar tem uma porta de vidro gigante, mas não da pra ver dentro por causa da cortina. Tem grande sacadas que acompanham todo o andar. Cada sacada tem um semi-circulo de mármore branco, imitando o formato da sacada, sustentado por pilares também de mármore branco. Os pilares devem ter no mínimo 1, 5 mc. No térreo tem três degraus até a sacada. São um maior que o outro, também de mármore branco. No fim a uma grande varanda de mármore branco cujo o teto é sustentado por dois pilares que ficam ao lado da porta. A porta é basicamente dois retângulos de madeira branca com duas maçanetas de ouro.'

Minha boca formou um O. Assim como a das meninas, exceto Hi-imouto e Tema-onee-san, que provavelmente já estavam acostumadas por serem filha do Kazekage e herdeira do segundo mais poderoso clã em Konoha, mas ainda assim chocadas.

Quando entramos minha boca dessa vez chegou ao chão. E eu descobri que não só o piso de fora é de mármore branco como o de dentro também.

'A partir da porta tem um tapete de veludo marrom. No centro de tudo tem uma escada gigante. A sala tem um sofá de couro branco gigante em forma de L. Um tapete de pelo branco fica entre o sofá e a lareira. A lareira é grande e em cima dela tem uma TV absurdamente grande. Depois tem outra porta de madeira tabasco, que presumivelmente, é a cozinha.'

"Porra moça! Cade a casa?" Tenten perguntou, pasma. "Isso aqui é um caralho duma mansão! Você falo casa. CASA!" E por fim terminou: "Não que eu reclame, só fui pega de surpresa..."

"Vocês não tem casas assim?" Takara perguntou.

"Não. As casas do clã Hyuuga são grandes mas não desse jeito." Hinata falou. "Idem." Temari acrescentou.

"Mas vão se acostumando, que vocês morarão numa casa dessa por muito tempo." Sora falou.

"Bem, agora vamos conhecer seus quartos!" Kazuko falou animadamente. (estão no meu perfil.)

* * *

**Karin POV:**

_Amanhã começa nosso treinamento! Eu estou tão animada!_

Mal sabia Karin, que esse treinamento não só as deixaria mais fortes, como também as levaria a descobrir, ser e conquistar coisas que ninguém jamais sonhou.

* * *

Pode fala, eu sou uma puta, cachorra, vadia, vaca, kenga e tudo isso.

Eu sei que já faz muiiiiiiiiiiiito tempodesde que eu atualizei, mas tempo é o que me faltava.

Provas= estudo.

Feriado= viagem para um lugar que NÃO tem net.

Resumindo: SEM NENHUM TEMPO!

Eu sei que esse foi um capítulo absurdamente curto, mas para não ficar enrolando mais, eu terminei e já postei assim mesmo.

Serão 5 capítulos para cada ano. Os capítulos terão os primeiros 6 meses e o que elas aprenderam e os últimos 6 meses é a mesma coisa, no P.O.V de cada uma. E talvez os filhos do capiroto façam uma aparição.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso.

Comentem, favoritem e sigam!

Beijos e queijos da tia Hina L.


End file.
